


Summer Ice

by MitunaSpice (MitunaMint)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitunaMint/pseuds/MitunaSpice
Summary: The end of a hot summer day leaves Craig and Tweek hot and sweating. Grabbing Ice cubes Craig rubs them all over his lovers back. But what if simple ice could turn to more?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 59





	Summer Ice

It was a sweltering summer day, the type where clothes seemed unbearable and everything became too hot and frustrated to do anything. Anything, except clutch icecubes and trail them over his lover's skin, watching Tweek gasp into the chilly wetness left behind when his skin was flushed from both sunshine and need. Anything, except watch the contrast turn Tweek dizzy. Anything, except watch as he became his lover's only relief. Craig loved this. Craig loved watching his lover melt to his touch. He loved it so much that he could almost taste the sweetness of Tweek's taste on his tongue, or hear him panting in pleasure.

"Oh Craig" Tweek moaned out as the ice trailed over his sweaty skin. "I love you." Craig smiled. It was a smile of pure blissful happiness. His lips curled up in an innocent grin as he looked at Tweek with affectionate eyes. He grabbed the icebox, where he had the ice cubes stores, and put them down by Tweaks feet. "You wanna rub some ice onto my back?" Craig said, looking into Tweeks eyes with a mix of lust and anticipation. "O-oh God, yes" Tweek moaned, eager to please his lover. tweek pulled a couple of ice cubes and rubbed them onto Craig's back. He groaned in ecstasy, as the coolness raised goosebumps all over his lover's skin. "Ohhh" he moaned as the frost melted and ran down his body. "Thanks babe" Craig said, as Tweek rubbed the ice all over his lover. He groaned out as the cool ice melted on his back, cold liquids running down his skin. "God, that feels good" he moaned,

"thanks"

"You're welcome" Tweek smirked as the two of them made out. Tweek felt Craig's tounge go over his own, his sticky skin rubbing against his own. He groaned into the kiss, rubbing his hands through Craigs hair. He tasted of cigarettes and beer, and yet there was a certain taste that came with him. The sweet taste of iced coffee. Tweek had drunk a lot of his, and he licked his lips, the taste lingering on them. He was reminded of the nights he had spent in his old dorm, with those two boys. He couldn't think about them now, with his lover there. He felt Craigs hand rub up and down his thigh, and it sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Craig broke the kiss, needing air. "Tweek..." He said, panting a bit. Not just from the heat but from the intensity of his lovers mouth on his own.

"Yes?" He asked, loving the look of passion in Craigs eyes. "You're... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek, his hot, sweaty skin on Tweek's own. He pulled him in tightly, his lips finding their way back to Tweek's. The two of them made out for a while, as Tweek's hand roamed all over Craigs body. Craig pulled Tweek onto his lap, their bodies touching each other more and more. He could feel Craigs erection rubbing into his own, and moaned into his lips. He loved the feeling of Craigs hands all over him, on his skin. Craig's hands roamed his skin, one going to the back of Tweeks neck, the other going to the waist of his shorts. Tweek let out a lustful moan as he felt Craigs hand rubbing his bulge. "Please..." He panted, his other hand going into Craig's hair. "I want you inside me"

"Oh... What a needy boy.. " he said, leaning back against the lawnchair he was in. One of his hands started to rub on Tweeks thighs, going near his buldge, but not quite touching it. "You want me to touch you there? To get you all nice and hard?" "Oh God yes" Tweek felt his cheeks getting heated, as Craigs hands moved near his bulge. Tweek squirmed a bit, his ass grinding against the tent in Craig's pants. "Ah! Yeah just like that" he panted, as his other hand went to Tweek's chest, playfully tweaking his nipples. "Tell me when you're ready" "I've been ready for a while.." Tweek stuttered out, hot breaths leaving his mouth. Craig opened up his shorts, his long length springing out. He grabbed it, stroking it a few times as he looked into Tweek's eyes. "You want this?" He asked, staring into Tweek's eyes.

"I want you"

"Good" he said, before tugging down Tweeks shorts and boxers enough to get himself in. He positioned himself to Tweeks entrance. "You're gonna have to go down on it yourself, you need to do some work too" Craig said, looking lustfully into Tweeks eyes. Tweek went down slowly, before Craig pushed himself inside. Tweek felt a wave of pleasure hit him as he was filled with Craigs warm, wet member. Tweek panted for a minute, letting his body get used to the feeling. "Okay, let's do this" he panted, feeling a little braver. He began slowly rubbing his hands all over Craig's body. Craig began to thrust up into Tweek, letting his body take the lead. He wrapped his arms around Tweek's shoulders and kissed up his neck, leaving bite marks every now and then. "You want me to ride you?" He asked, panting.

"Oh yes, you can most certainly ride me" Craig replied, looking at Tweek's lust-filled eyes. He let Tweek lay on the lawn, before kneeling over him. He grabbed his own throbbing member, and rubbed it against Tweek's opening.. Tweek felt Craigs member hit the spot inside him that made him scream with pleasure. He held on to Craig's body tightly, wrapping his legs around his waist. Craig let out small grunts and shaky breaths as Tweek lifted and dropped himself onto Craig's member. The two of them looked into each other's eyes as Tweek rode Craig with a quick pace. Tweek felt like his body was about to explode with ecstasy, but he wanted this feeling to last forever. "I-I'm getting close" Tweek said, slowing his pace down a bit.

"Me too. Let's go here" Craigh said, panting. They rode out their orgasms together, as Tweek felt the warmth spreading throughout his body. Craig felt warm sticky liquid on his chest, as panted, letting his body recover a bit. Tweek lifted himself up, and the two looked at each other's faces. "So... Do you feel any different?" Tweek asked. "Uh, maybe? I think so. I mean, I feel good, but different" "Good. Glad to hear it" Tweek fell onto the grass with a sigh, looking at the stars with Craig "We need to go get cleaned up Tweek" "Yeah... I guess so" Tweek lifted himself off the grass, walking with Craig into the bathroom. The two cleaned up, before walking back out. "I love you so much" Tweek said, as he looked at Craig.

"I know" Craig replied, as he bit his lip nervously. "I love you too" 


End file.
